Obsidian Suns
The Obsidian Suns, known formally as the Cult of the Obsidian Sun, are an unconfirmed Chaos Warband of the Fallen Primarch, Magnus the Red, of the once Loyal XV Legion - the Thousand Sons. Splitting off from the bulk of their Legion, this roving Chapter eventually found their own world to call their own and claimed it in the name of the Lord of Change - Tzeentch. Warband History After the sundering of Prospero this chapter splintered off and roamed the warp until they stumbled upon Megiddio Prime, once a Death World in the Belatoran Sector. They immediately set to colonizing the world and claiming it for the Greater Chaos Daemon Shari'karuth and the Chaos god Tzeentch. Shari'karuth Found them while travelling through the warp and killed their initial leader Shamaah Keres and replaced him with the current Great Seer, Argos Velias. After settling themselves upon the world of Megiddio Prime they set about raiding unsuspecting worlds in real space and stealing various items of power. These items include The Eye of Ruination and the Scrolls of Sargoth, among others. They recently attacked and obtained a supposed doomsday device from the world of Pavonis IV, fighting alongside both Death Guard and World Eaters warbands. This doomsday device was taken after three Maulerfiends, known as the Talons of the Great Seer, attacked and nearly slaughtered a Redemptor Dreadnought of the Pillars of the Emperor Chapter of Space marines as well as two full squads of Cadian Shock Troops Astra Militarum regiments. The Obsidian Suns are rumored to mostly employ squads of warpflamers alongside squads of Rubric Marines in all out decimation attacks after they have procured what they need. Scattered reports have been received of whole Hives being engulfed in warp flame. Slowly crumbling as hoards of Rubric Marines march out in perfect lockstep. Their Sorcerer overlords either marching alongside them or above them of cursed discs casting spells or chanting in a cursed daemon tongue. Bringing destruction and ruin to all who stand in their way. Warband Home World Notable Campaigns *'Callistos Exculpation (533.M40)' - When the worlds of the Callistos Sub-Sector fell under siege by the notorious Black Devourers Chaos Warband, their arch-rivals - the Iron Blood Chapter - answered the pleas of the Sector Governor for aid against these vile Heretic Astartes, and according to records, deployed enmasse to face this dire threat. Upon the sector capital world of Athalios, these two bitter foes faced one another on the battlefield. But the Black Devourers laid a cunning trap for their hated foes, having forged a secret alliance with the Tzeentchian Chaos Warband - the Obsidian Suns. Using their foul sorcery, the Tzeentchian Warband hid themselves behind malefic glamours, revealing themselves only when the Iron Blood Chapter had been wholly drawn into their deadly trap. As the Black Devourers herded the loyalist Space Marines, the Obsidian Suns launched an attack on their vulnerable flank. Hoards of Rubric Marines marched in perfect lockstep, laying down a heavy barrage of bolter and warpflame fire as the Warband's Exalted Sorcerer overlords floated above them upon their cursed discs, casting deadly spells as they chanted in cursed daemon tongues, bringing destruction and ruin to the valiant Iron Blood Astartes. Sensing their inevitable doom, the remaining Iron Blood Astartes formed a phalanx-formation and prepared to sell their lives dearly, determined to take as many of the enemy with them to hell. But it was at this moment that a miracle occurred. A force of silver armoured Astartes bearing the livery of the Bears of the Claw appeared unexpectedly and attacked the Obsidian Sun forces from behind. Forced to redeploy, as they found themselves faced with the prospect of having to make a breakout, the Rubric Marines were commanded to make straight for the Bears, as the Tzeentchian sorcerers judged the new arrivals as the lesser threat of the two Space Marine forces. The Bears of the Claw stood resolute in the face of the storm of eldritch firepower, against which the formidable Astartes stood seemingly impervious. The Iron Blood were able to take advantage of this temporary distraction and were able to press the attack on the enemy's rear as the Bears held the Obsidian Suns Warband in place. The Heretic Astartes were destroyed in short order, caught between the immovable anvil of the Bears and the irresistible hammer of the Iron Blood. Faced with annihilation, the Exalted Sorcerers cast a powerful spell and teleported their Obsidian Suns away from the field of battle in a blinding flash of incandescent light, leaving their Black Devourers allies to face the wrath of both Space Marine Chapters, alone. The allied loyalist Astartes forces then focused their undivided attention upon the remaining Chaos Warband, pressing the attack against the outnumbered Heretic Astartes. Knowing that the battle was lost, the Black Devourers withdrew from the field of battle and fled the surface of Athalios. As soon as the Forces of Chaos were defeated and the Imperial forces were victorious, without preamble, the Bears of the Claw departed just as quickly as they had arrived, to continue their neverending Crusade. Warband Organisation Notable Warband Members Warband Appearance Warband Colours Warband Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Obsidian Suns Feel free to add your own About the Obsidian Suns Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Thousand Sons Successors